


Rapid Heartbeat; Intensity 8

by liziscribbles



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Yusuke 2019, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Remote Control Vibrator, Semi-Public Sex, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liziscribbles/pseuds/liziscribbles
Summary: Ren buys Yusuke a remote control vibrator egg for his birthday, and challenges him to wear it all day at Leblanc while Ren works, with the promise that he'll "make it worth Yusuke's while at the end of the day."Everything goes as planned until their friends show up to take Yusuke and Ren out to a surprise birthday dinner.





	Rapid Heartbeat; Intensity 8

"It'll be fun."

A soft whimper echoed out through the room, and Ren watched with smiling eyes as Yusuke's hips pressed backward against his fingers. "I f-fail to see exactly what is so much fun about giving you control of the remote control vibrator _currently inside my body_ ," he pointed out in a gentle-but-sharp whisper as Ren pushed the small vibrator egg deeper inside Yusuke's ass. The cord was just barely visible now, but it would be easy for Ren to grab hold of later, when he needed to pull the egg out.

Ren simply shrugged, retracting his fingers and tugging Yusuke's boxer briefs back up to his hips. "You'll see soon enough," he answered. "We just go about our normal day while I work downstairs, and every now and then I get to do this—"

The small, heart-shaped remote control in Ren's hands had several different settings. First, there was an on-off switch. Next to that were two slide-bars, each which increased or decreased vibrations and one to set the vibrations' rhythm. Ren locked eyes with Yusuke, cranked the vibration intensity up to ten, then flipped the on-off switch. He watched with a devilish grin as his boyfriend's knees almost gave out beneath him. Yusuke lurched forward, grabbing hold of the banister to keep him on his feet and crying out.

"Ren, that's... this is... it's... ah!"

While the vibrations carried on, Ren stepped a little closer to Yusuke and placed a hand over his dick through his boxer briefs. "If you can keep your composure all day? When my shift's finally over, I'll bring you up here and fuck you so hard you won't even wanna get outta bed tomorrow. End your birthday even happier," he whispered, turning the intensity all the way back down to a one, and then flicking the off switch. "How's that sound?"

Yusuke rocked his hips backward, sliding along Ren's dick and making Ren pull in a sharp breath through his nose. "That doesn't make it easy," Ren murmured.

"G-good," Yusuke whimpered in return. "It feels unfair that only I should have to suffer."

Ren's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Are you really suffering, though?" he asked, even though he knew the answer full well.

With a low chuckle, Yusuke shook his head. "I... I suppose not, as long as you promise to remedy the situation by the end of the night."

After pressing a tantalizingly slow kiss to Yusuke's lips and grinning lopsidedly at his boyfriend, Ren nodded. "By the end of the night, you'll be calling this your happiest birthday ever," he purred against Yusuke's ear.

"I'm sure I will," Yusuke murmured in response, unable to fight his own grin.

With a gentle chuckle, Ren pressed another kiss to Yusuke's lips. "If it's really too much, you can just... come upstairs and take it out, okay? I promise, I won't be mad."

"No," Yusuke shook his head. "I must confess, I'm... interested in seeing exactly what you plan on doing."

*

For the first few hours of Ren's shift, Ren kept the vibrator to lower settings, and only turned it on intermittently. Yusuke sat in a corner booth reading a book, and every time he caught Ren's eye, Ren would flick the switch, turning it on and up to either one or three. The first time, no one noticed. The second time, a man on the other side of the room glanced over to make sure Yusuke was okay. The third time, Yusuke's loud gasp caught the attention of an older woman who was drinking her morning coffee and reading the newspaper. She turned and looked at him, smiling as she glanced at the title of the book he was reading.

"Ah, I spent a lot of time surprised by that book, too!" she told Yusuke, before swerving off into a long-winded explanation of everything she felt about the book.

To Yusuke's credit, he managed to keep himself mostly composed. Mostly. Under Ren's watchful eye—watching for the very moment he got so close that he almost came, so he could stop the vibrations—Yusuke managed to keep his reactions minimal. He squirmed a little bit in his seat, chewed on his lip, breathed a tiny bit shallower than usual, and clenched the sides of his book a little tighter than usual, but those were the only cues Yusuke gave to show exactly what was going on underneath the table. Ren recognized the tension in his shoulders as the tension he gave off right before he came, and he quickly turned the vibrator off, cutting Yusuke's building orgasm before it had a chance to fully build.

The tension didn't release immediately, but Ren pocketed the remote control and brought a coffee pot out to refill Yusuke's coffee, meeting his eyes with a sly smile. "Need more?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Yusuke whispered, his voice not even close to covering the tension in his body.

Smiling nonchalantly, Ren refilled Yusuke's coffee cup, then made his way back behind the counter. Yusuke's eyes followed him, watching him, trying to prepare himself for the moment when Ren took the remote control back out. Even from this distance, Ren could practically feel the racing of Yusuke's heart. It made his own heartbeat pick up in return. The thought of Yusuke later on, needy, desperate, pleading for Ren to fuck him—to _finally_ let him come after bringing him as close as possible to the edge all day—had Ren's dick twitching in anticipation.

Maybe this wasn't just an exercise in patience and self-control for Yusuke. Maybe it was for Ren, too.

*

The afternoon was much the same as the morning, except Leblanc was significantly busier. Yusuke still read the same book, while everyone else in the room went about their conversations. There was a table of five, a trio, and Yusuke had moved from his booth to sit at the far end of the counter on a stool.

Everyone was so busy, Ren wondered if they'd notice.

Ren stayed hidden in Leblanc's small kitchenette, out of most everyone's vision, and he turned the dial to five. Peering around the corner, he lifted his eyes to watch Yusuke's reaction as he flipped the switch back on.

Immediately, Yusuke tensed and dropped his book to the counter. He stayed frozen, making absolutely no move to pick the book up. Instead, he grasped the edge of the counter and clamped down so hard on his lip that Ren was sure he'd break the skin if he kept it up. Ren slid the remote control into his pants pocket, and walked through the store, nonchalantly checking on each customer to make sure there was nothing they needed. Each customer was fine, but when he got to Yusuke, he smirked.

"And how about you? Anything you need?"

A breathy laugh was Yusuke's only response. "I... I believe you know the answer to that question f-full well," he stammered, swallowing thickly and writhing on the stool.

Ren recognized the way his hips twitched on the stool as the promise of impending release, and reached into his pocket. He waited two more seconds, two more seconds for Yusuke's orgasm to build and get _just that much closer_ , before he turned the vibrator off. "Not yet," he told his boyfriend.

"You're s-so cruel."

Smirking, Ren shrugged. "You love it."

With a husky laugh, Yusuke nodded. "I do."

*

Ren's shift was almost over, which was good, because he wasn't sure exactly how much more he could take of watching Yusuke fall apart. Ren couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to take Yusuke upstairs, pin him to the mattress, and fuck him senseless. To be honest, it was to the point now that Ren was _almost_ driven as crazy as his boyfriend each time he pushed the button.

Leblanc was empty now, save for the two of them. Ren was finished with everything he had to do for the night, all that was left was to wait for the clock to strike nine so he could close and they could go upstairs to finally finish what they started.

That didn't mean Ren's fun was over, though. Yusuke was almost done with his book now, and Ren decided to build the tension now; to see how crazy he could make Yusuke before finally bringing him upstairs and giving him exactly what he'd wanted all day. Taking the remote in his hand, he turned the dial to seven, and changed the vibration pattern from 'solid' to 'heartbeat.' He stayed in the kitchenette when he flipped the switch on, only moving when he heard Yusuke cry out loud. Ren peered out, smirking when he saw his boyfriend cowered down over the table. Ren stepped around the counter to join him.

Sliding into the booth, Ren leaned close to his ear and whispered, "My shift's almost over."

"I... I..." Yusuke was trying to answer, but he couldn't find the words in his addled mind, so instead, he simply dropped his head to rest on Ren's shoulder. "Please..." he whimpered.

The pleading tone in Yusuke's voice made Ren's dick twitch, and he let out a little sigh in response. "Watching you come undone all day has been just about the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen."

Yusuke's breathing was shaky, and Ren pressed a kiss to his jaw, half-smiling as the simple feeling of Ren's lips touching his skin made his hips arch from his seat. "I need... I need you to..."

"I know," Ren nodded. "You've been so fucking good, Yusuke. Every gasp, every sigh, every moan... you've tried so hard not to come, but that's all gonna be over soon, when we—"

Just then, Leblanc's door opened. The hanging bells rang, and Ren's attention snapped toward the door to see who'd shown up. Normally, he'd be more than happy to see their friends looking so eager and excited, but at the moment... all Ren wanted was to take his boyfriend upstairs and fuck him senseless. He had a hunch that was all Yusuke wanted, too. Ren's hand hurried for the remote, turning the switch off, sliding it into his pocket, and trying to urge Yusuke back into a seated position.

"Happy, happy birthday!" Ann singsonged to Yusuke. "Twenty-one whole years old!"

Makoto's voice followed shortly thereafter, but her tone was much more concerned. "Are you alright, Yusuke?" she asked.

In a breathless voice, Yusuke stammered, "Y-yes. Yes, I'm... I'm fine, thank you, Makoto."

Waving Yusuke's assurance off, Futaba nodded toward the door. "Yeah, alright, whatever, he's fine. C'mon, let's go. Haru got us reservations at Ginza to celebrate your birthday and I'm pretty sure I've never wanted sushi so bad in my _whole life_ , so we gotta leave!" she announced.

"Futaba, Ren's shift isn't even over yet. I don't think Yusuke will want to come without him," Haru mused with a little giggle.

Yusuke and Ren exchanged a look at that, and despite his red cheeks and staggered breath, Yusuke even managed to laugh. "You're absolutely right about that, Haru," he muttered.

*

Ren was endlessly glad Haru had rented them the private room in the back of Ginza. After spending the whole first half of dinner with the vibrator on eight in the 'rapid heartbeat' setting, Yusuke finally had all he could take. While the others were busy talking, Yusuke leaned over to Ren and murmured, "Ren... I... I need you t-to either turn that off or meet me in the restroom in two minutes."

 _Fuck_ , that was hot. Add that to the way Yusuke had been trying to hide his ragged breaths and his interest from the rest of their friends, and Ren was right there with Yusuke. Fortunately, Ren's hoodie allowed him to hide his interest from their friends a lot easier than Yusuke could. Ren's lips fell into a lopsided grin, as he subtly smoothed his hand along Yusuke's thigh, brushing the tip of his thumb along Yusuke's erection. When Yusuke shuddered and breathed in deeply, Ren leaned in casually, like he was simply going to share a secret with his boyfriend, but whispered in his ear instead.

"Go. Call my cell from the bathroom. I'll be right there."

After Yusuke excused himself, and quickly rushed toward the restroom, Ren reached into his pocket and took the remote control out. When Yusuke was safely in the bathroom, he cranked the dial all the way to ten, then waited for Yusuke's call. It probably took him a little longer than usual with the vibrations bringing him closer and closer to the edge, but Ren didn't mind. When he got to the bathroom, it would be worth it to get in there and see Yusuke coming undone.

Ren's cell phone finally rang, and he dismissed himself to take the call. He speed-walked down the hall, knocking gently on the single bathroom door.

The lock clicked, and Ren ducked inside. He didn't even make it a step before Yusuke backed him into the door and crashed their lips together. Ren's hands found Yusuke's hips, and he turned them around so Yusuke was pinned against the door and locked the door behind them again.

To be honest, Ren wasn't sure how they even moved from the door to the sink, but they had. Yusuke was standing, half-bent in front of Ren, bracing his hands on the sink. Yusuke's pants were around his knees and Ren's were open and hanging loosely from his hips. The remote control vibrator egg was in the sink, and after spreading his precome over the length of his dick, Ren didn't hesitate to bury himself all the way inside of Yusuke.

Yusuke cried out, but still managed to keep his voice quiet so no one outside knew what was going on.

Ren grunted his approval, then, in a gruff voice, asked, "How do you want it?"

"If you think, after all the anticipation, I care how hard you go, you are sorely mistaken," Yusuke told him.

Ren managed a laugh, then murmured, "Loud and clear," before pulling his hips back and rocking them forward sharply until he was buried fully again.

Yusuke and Ren both moaned loudly in approval, and Ren settled into that same rhythm, pulling completely out and then snapping his hips forward sharply. He reached around Yusuke, wrapping a hand around his dick and tugging gently in time with his hips' rhythm. Each forward jerk of Ren's hips pressed Yusuke's into the cool porcelain of the sink, and Ren angled Yusuke's dick so when he finally came, he'd release all over the bottom instead of on his clothes. In the mirror, he could see exactly how turned on Yusuke was. Yusuke's eyes were half-lidded, and his lips were parted with each gasp and moan, and just the sight of it urged Ren that much closer to the edge.

"Wanted you since this morning," Ren whispered into the air. "Can't believe how fucking hot it was to watch you come unglued all day. Should do that more often."

Humming his agreement, Yusuke gasped, "Y-yes," as he rolled his hips in time with Ren's. "B-but next time, you're wearing the egg. W-wanna see you serve customers while _I_ bring _you_ to the edge but s-stop you before you topple over. Nnh, Ren, that feels... that feels so good!"

"M-maybe it's better that we're here, hm? Hotter. Not that it wouldn't... wouldn't have been hot as _hell_ to fuck you straight into our mattress," Ren added with a low chuckle, "but this is _hot_."

Yusuke nodded. "P-plus, I can see us in the mirror," he mused.

The tension in Yusuke's shoulders came back, showing Ren how close he was, and Ren simply picked his tempo up, trying to give Yusuke his reward for exactly how _good_ he'd been all day. Yusuke's body tensed, and the tension around Ren's dick sent him toppling over the edge, too, his body tightening with his release, then collapsing against Yusuke over the sink. They stayed there for a few minutes, breathing heavy and trying to come down. When the stood, and Ren pulled his hips back, they shared a smile. 

Ren kissed Yusuke lazily. "I love you so much, Yusuke," he said, before gathering some paper towels to clean the mess they'd made.

"I love you, too," Yusuke murmured in response.

With a smirk, Ren pocketed the vibrator egg and asked, "So, was that a good birthday present?"

Yusuke laughed quietly, then nodded eagerly. "I would have to give that a resounding yes," he answered, walking to the paper towel dispenser on wobbly legs.

*

It took them a few minutes to clean up. By the time they finished, they were sure their friends were completely aware of where they'd gone. Yusuke went back first, leaving Ren to finish cleaning their mess. He splashed his face with water, trying to take some of the flush from his cheeks, and then dried it with paper towel, gave his reflection a subtle grin, then slid out of the bathroom to head back to the table. On his way back, he patted his opposite pocket to make sure Yusuke's _real_ birthday present was still there.

Naturally, he hadn't forgotten it. Now... it was only a matter of working up the nerve to actually _give_ it to his boyfriend. It was slightly more complicated now. Originally, Ren's plan had been to do it at home, when the two of them were alone. Now he had to make a show of it, and do it in front of their friends...

When he rounded the corner to see Futaba grinning and poking Yusuke knowingly on the shoulder, he laughed to himself.

"...can't _believe_ the two of you fucked in the bathroom!" Ryuji announced loudly, punching Yusuke in the shoulder and grinning as Ren approached the table.

Ren shook his head and chuckled softly. "I'd be surprised discretion isn't in your repertoire, but I know better at this point," he murmured as he slid into the seat next to Yusuke.

Shrugging, Ryuji mused, "Not sure I should be getting lectured on discretion from one of the two dudes who just fucked in the bathroom," and shot a finger gun at Ren. "So, did you give him his birthday present while you were in there?"

"You told _Ryuji_?" Yusuke asked incredulously.

Ren's eyes shot open. "N-no! No, he's not... he's not talking about that one, and I'm _so glad_ he just announced to you that I had something else for you because I'd actually managed to keep it secret and planned to do it at _home_ ," he snarled at Ryuji, then sighed and reached into his hoodie pocket. Rather than the small egg, Ren procured a small box.

Futaba laughed. "Leave it to Skull to completely ruin the plan," she murmured.

Yusuke's brow furrowed, and he regarded Ren with curiosity.

Laughing nervously, Ren shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine. I just... don't have much choice but to do it now."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Ann rolled her eyes.

Shushing them all, Ren turned his attention to Yusuke and chuckled nervously. "So. We've been together for five years now, yeah?"

"Yes," Yusuke answered with a nod.

A quick glance around showed Futaba filming them on her phone, and all the others smiling in various levels of pride. Ren laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Five years is a long time, but I still love you just as much as I did when we were sixteen, Yusuke," he explained, rubbing a nervous hand along the back of his neck. "Waking up next to you in the morning is one of my favorite parts of the day, and so is... y'know, going to sleep next to you at night. S-so, I was just wondering if you'd..."

"You're doing it wrong, Renren!" Futaba snapped from behind the camera, then pointed down at the floor.

Ren chuckled softly. "R-right. So," he got down on one knee on the floor and opened the box, displaying a small, black gold ring, adorned with black diamonds and sapphires. "will you marry me, Yusuke?"

At first, Yusuke didn't answer with words. He simply stood, urging Ren from the floor, and pulling him close in a gentle-but-eager kiss. The kiss broke, and Yusuke brushed Ren's hair from his face, meeting his eyes with a loving smile.

"Of course I'll marry you, Ren. Nothing in the world would make me happier."

Their friends cheered in the background, but as Ren slid the engagement ring onto Yusuke's finger, nothing else in the world mattered more than knowing he'd be able to make Yusuke happy for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> The proposal at the end was a sudden decision! I hope it doesn't seem too out of place! I wanted to give Yusuke a smutty one-shot for his birthday, but Ren decided that just smut on its own wasn't enough!
> 
> ♥♥♥


End file.
